Paul Kirby
Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey |portrayed = William H. Macy |role = Businessman |status = Alive |family = Eric Kirby (son) Amanda Kirby (ex-wife)}} Paul Kirby, ex-husband of Amanda Kirby, was the businessman who tricked Dr. Alan Grant back onto Isla Sorna to search for his son, Eric Kirby who disappeared on the island two months prior. Paul lied about being a millionaire businessman who owned the non-existent Kirby Enterprises to convince Alan Grant to join them. He admits later that he owned only a small business called Kirby Paint and Tile Plus at the West Gate Shopping Center in . ''Jurassic Park III'' Paul first appeared at the Fort Peck Lake dig site and introduced himself to Alan Grant and Billy Brennan as the rich business owner of Kirby Enterprises. He tempted them to join him and his wife at the Hell Creek Bar & Grill for dinner. During dinner, Paul told Alan and Billy that he and his wife were adventurous, having climbed , rafted along the river , visited the and reserved tickets for the first commercial flight to the Moon. Paul offered them one million dollars to join them on an aerial tour over Isla Sorna, and Grant took the offer. After arriving on Isla Sorna he tells Grant that it was a mercenary named Cooper who knocked him out. He then tries to relay Alan's orders to stop Amanda yelling into a loudspeaker, but she doesn't realize what he is saying until after they hear a load roar. After that, two other mercenaries named Udesky and Nash return and everyone gets back in the plane. Paul tries to calm Amanda by saying "It's okay, we'll just circle the island." Meanwhile, Cooper is running through the jungle pursued closely by a huge Spinosaurus. As the plane is heading down the runway, and building up speed, Cooper comes through the jungle onto the runway and begs the plane to stop. Suddenly, the Spinosaur comes through the trees and grabs Cooper. As Cooper is being devoured, the plane clips the Spinosaurs's sail and spirals out of control, crashing into a tree and getting stuck in it. The gang catches their breath after the terrifying ordeal. Nash asks for Paul's satellite phone, and he gives it to him. Suddenly, the Spinosaur grabs the nose of the plane and tears it off, leaving the cockpit and cabin exposed. Paul and the others try to get farther back into the plane, but the theropod bites down on Nash's leg and pulls him from the plane. Paul and the others watch in horror as Nash begs them to save him, but before they can do anything, the Spinosaurus drops him onto the ground. He tries to crawl away, but the Spinosaur steps on his back and eats him. Then, the Spinosaur grabs the plane and pulls it out of the tree it was lodged in, and it drops it on the ground, trying to make the surviving humans into a meal. With Paul, Billy, Amanda, Alan, and Udesky still inside the plane, it plays a deadly game of kick the can with the wrecked plane. When this fails, it begins to crush the plane, trying to force the gang out. Paul and the others run for it, and they all make it, but the Spinosaurus is hot on their heels. The gang consisting of Paul, Alan, Udesky, Billy, and Amanda run into a clearing. A few seconds later, the Spinosaur comes out of the jungle behind them. Paul and the others run into the jungle again, and the Spinosaurus gets stuck between two trees. The group runs off into the jungle, evading the Spinosaurus. Paul and the others take a breather, and then he and the others go through the bushes and find a dead dinosaur being eaten by a Tyrannosaurus. Paul and the others ignore Dr. Grant's advice not to move and run, being chased by it. The gang runs for their lives, and they come across the Spinosaurus. The Rex roars at the Spinosaur, who roars back. Paul and the others try to hide, but Alan trips and gets stuck between two large logs. The T. Rex and the Spinosaurus get in a fight. First, the Rex grabs the Spinosaurus by the neck, and shoves it into the dirt. the Spinosaur gets up, and tries to bite down on the Tyrannosaurus's flank, with the other theropod doing the same. The T. Rex charges the Spinosaur, however the Spinosaurus grabs the T-Rex by the neck and twists, killing it. Alan, who had just escaped, is almost crushed as Paul and the gang run for it. After this terrifying ordeal, Paul explains that there is no such thing as "Kirby Enterprises," rather it is Kirby Paint and Tile+. He also tells them about Eric and Amanda's boyfriend, Ben Hildebrand being missing. Billy remarks that the check Paul wrote them is no good, and Alan is upset. After walking for a while, the group comes across a parasail that is stuck in a a tree. Udesky also makes another find: Amanda's video camera. Paul and the others watch some footage that shows that Eric survived the crash. Alan and Billy inspect the sail, and realize that it isn't torn. They try to take it, but Ben Hildebrand's decomposing corpse appears, and Amanda gets tangled up with it. After she gets untangled, she runs a little ways away, horrified. Paul finds Amanda and comforts her, and in the process they come across some Velociraptor eggs. Alan, Billy, and Udesky come when they call, and they get away before the raptors come back. After walking for a few minutes, Alan discovers that Billy isn't with them. He backtracks a little, and discovers Billy, who quickly says that he was photographing the nest. Paul and the others come out of the jungle to see a InGen compound. Paul is the first to want to go, and the others quickly follow him. When they get inside the compound, they discover a telephone, and are disappointed to find it doesn't work anymore. Venturing farther into the building, they come across some vending machines, and gladly take some food from them. As Paul and the others are eating, they come into the main part of the compound, where destroyed incubators are housed. Amanda comes across some vats with dead dinosaurs in them. Suddenly, a Velociraptor that was thought to be dead by Amanda reveals itself, and it almost eats her. Paul and the others run for it, and they quickly duck into a room with cages. Unfortunately, the Velociraptor finds them, and attacks. Billy and Amanda hide in a cage while the others find somewhere else to hide. The raptor sees them and tries to push open the gate, but Amanda and Billy trap it. The Velociraptor calls for help, which startles Alan who stops, before Paul grabs him and pulls him away. The group runs out of the compound and into a herd of Corythosauruses and Parasaurolophuses are. The Velociraptors follow them, and Alan tells them to run into the trees. They do as they say, and Paul and Amanda climb a tree, and they are soon joined by Billy. Paul hears Udesky screaming, and they go from tree to tree trying to find him. They come across Udesky, who at first appears dead, but then he moves; he is only injured. Amanda and Paul try to help him, but Billy is reluctant, saying "something doesn't feel right." Billy is proven correct when Amanda stumbles and almost falls out of the tree. Two Velociraptors come, and attack, almost getting Amanda before she is rescued by Paul. Because their trap failed, the alpha raptor angrily grabs Udesky's head. It bites down and twists, breaking Udesky's neck and killing him, much to Paul, Billy, and Amanda's shock. Amanda, Billy, and Paul spend the night in the tree. Paul and Amanda have a chat, hinting that they are opening up to each other again. The next day, Alan is still missing. Paul, Billy, and Amanda grab their stuff, and climb down from the tree. After walking for a while, Paul hears Eric's voice, and quickly tells Amanda and Billy. They run in the direction of Eric's voice, and they meet up on each side of a huge fence. Alan and Billy shake hands, each glad to see the other alive. Eric tells Paul, Billy, and Amanda that he followed the sound of Paul's satellite phone. Paul replies that he doesn't have his phone, because he loan it to Nash who he got eaten by the Spinosaurus. Suddenly, everything clicks, and Paul and the gang (''now including Eric'') turn around. They see the Spinosaur standing there. They scatter, with Alan and Eric trying to get to the other side of the fence where Paul, Billy, and Amanda are. The "Spino" roars, and charges. Alan and Eric make it to the others side of the fence through a hole just before the Spinosaurus catches them. The "Spino" appears to walk away, and the gang walks towards the coast. Suddenly, the Spinosaur charges once more, smashing through the fence. Startled, Eric, Paul, Amanda, Billy and Alan run into a nearby building, and lock the metal doors. With the added protection (the lock), the Spinosaurus failed to break through, and roars in disappointment before walking away. Billy asks for his bag which Alan found during the chase in the herd of Hadrosaurs, remarking that "it isn't safe." Alan gets suspicious and opens the bag, revealing two Velociraptor eggs. Alan finally understands the reason why the "Raptors" are after them in the first place. He rebukes Billy, and zips up the bag. Paul, who is confused, asks why Alan is keeping the bag. Alan tells him that the Velociraptors know they have the eggs, and if they discover that the eggs are missing, they will know that they got rid of them, and they will be killed. The gang heads down some stairs in the center of the building. When they reach the bottom of the steps, they realize that they are in a large building that has lots of bridges that span over a deep canyon, with large stalagmites coming out of a river far below. Alan begins to walk down some more stairs, but they break loose. Alan almost falls into the river, but quick thinking by Paul saves his life. Paul pulls him back onto the walkway. Alan thanks him, and they head off in a different direction. Paul and the others come to a large bridge that goes away into the fog. They all start to cross the bridge, but it shudders. Alan suggests that they go one at a time. Paul, Eric, Amanda, and Billy agree. Alan goes first, and then calls for Amanda to cross, and she does. When it becomes Eric's turn, Alan makes a startling discovery: that the building they are in is an aviary for Pteranodons. At that moment, a Pteranodon comes out of the fog, seizes Eric, and takes off. Paul, Amanda, Billy, and Alan run through the aviary, trying to find a way to rescue Eric. The Pteranodon drops Eric on a stalagmite where a ton of baby Pteranodons are waiting for some food. In a bold move, Billy jumps off a walkway and opens his parasail, and flies to Eric's rescue. At that same time, a Pteranodon attacks Paul and the others. Suddenly, a section of the walkway breaks off, and the Pteranodon, Paul, Alan, and Amanda fall into the water. The Pteranodon prepares to take off, but the walkway piece lands on it, trapping it beneath the water and drowning it. Meanwhile, Billy and Eric are flying through the skies of the aviary. A Pteranodon rips the parasail, and Billy tells Eric to let go. Eric obeys, and he falls into the water. Billy's damaged parasail gets snagged on a rock and the Pteranodons attack. Billy unclips his harness, and he falls into the water below. He gets brutally attacked by the Pteranodons, and Paul and Alan try to save him, but Billy tells them to get away. They have no choice, as another Pteranodon attacks them, and they dive under the water and swim away. Billy gets carried down river and is seemingly killed by the Pteranodons. Alan and Paul meet up with Amanda and Eric, and they head to a boat that is docked near the aviary. After going down the river for a while, Paul hears something; the ringtone of his satellite phone. They discover that the sound is coming from some Spinosaurus feces. Paul, Alan, and Amanda dig through the mess, while Eric watches. They find the satellite phone, but it had stopped ringing. Suddenly, a Ceratosaurus comes through the trees. The gang thinks that they're about to be eaten, but the Ceratosaur smells the Spinosaur feces, and walks away. A rainstorm starts, and they get back on the boat with the phone. After washing off their hands, the gang starts heading down river once more. Eric notices something. The bonitas in the water are spooked, and Eric decuces that something scared them. Alan phones his good friend Ellie Delger, but it is her three year old son Charlie who picks it up. Alan tells Charlie to take the phone to Ellie, and he does so. Suddenly, the Spinosaur comes out of the water and attacks the boat. In the chaos, Alan drops the phone and it ends the call. Paul and the others hide inside a cage, but the "Spino" knocks it into the water. However, Alan had managed to grab the phone, and Ellie calls him. All Alan manages to say before the cage sinks is "the river! Site B!!" The Spinosaur tries to get the humans, and in the chaos Paul somehow manages to get out of the cage. He swims to a half-submerged crane and shouts at the theropod. It stops attacking Alan, Amanda, and Eric and instead headbutts the crane, causing Paul to fall, only keeping himself from falling in the river by grabbing onto the crane at the last second. During this, the rest of the gang managed to escape the cage. Alan grabs a flare gun, and fires it at the Spinosaurus. The flare bounces off the Spinosaur and falls in the water, lighting a huge fire fueled by the gasoline from the wrecked boat. The Spinosaur roars, and runs away, leaving the gang alone for good. However, Paul falls into the water, and is seemingly killed. Amanda and Eric are heartbroken, but Paul comes up from underwater and comes on shore, much to the relief of Alan, Eric, and Amanda. The next day, the gang has left the river and is back on dry land. Suddenly, Eric hears the ocean, and they all run towards the coast. However, some Velociraptors jump out of the bushes, surrounding Paul, Eric, Amanda and Alan. Alan deduces that the "Raptors" want the eggs that are in Billy's bag. Also, the raptors think that Amanda stole the eggs, because that they thought that she was the alpha of her own "pack" due to her being the only female. In stark contrast to the rest of the film, Amanda bravely takes the eggs and gives them back to the Velociraptors, and they leave. They continue heading for the coast. When they arrive at the coast, they see a person with a loudhailer on the beach. He starts shouting into the loudhailer, and all of the gang runs towards him, shouting "that's a very bad idea!!" When they get to the beach, they realize that the man isn't alone. There are several landing craft on the beach, and a lot of marines. They get onto a helicopter, and see a severely injured Billy lying on a stretcher. He survived the attacks by the Pteranodons. The helicopters take to the air, and the surviving members of the group see several Pteranodons flying alongside the helicopters. Alan says that they could be looking for a new nesting ground, and Amanda replies: "I dare 'em to nest in Enid, Oklahoma!" She and Paul then smile at each other, implying that they got back together. The Pteranodons fly up into the clouds as the helicopters head home. Personality and Traits Paul Kirby was a good-hearted person, and he was a nice man. However, he was willing to tell a huge lie in a serious situation. While initially a seemingly meek everyman, he showed incredible courage for the sake of protecting his family; as seen when he drew the Spinosaurus' attention onto himself during the boat attack. Jurassic Park Adventures Content needed Trading cards Content needed Toy lines Content needed .]] Production and development The original name for the character was Paul Roby. And, in the first scripts of the story, he was going to be a successful financier unlike the final version.Jurassic Park 3, The Casting Continues Even on the website called "Dan's JP3 Page", a part of Paul Roby's script had allegedly leaked, along with his son and another character, who is supposed to be a bodyguard, named Cooper.Miles' Script 1/3Miles' Script 2/3Miles' Script 3/3 References Category:Jurassic Park III characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Kirby Family Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Living characters Category:Survivors Category:Parents Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists